


The Gift (Redux)

by KathrynChristineStarcrafter



Series: The New Age Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog: Future [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Future, Gerald Robotnik - Freeform, Gift, Holiday, Love, Maria Robotnik - Freeform, Past, The Space Colony ARK, Yule, ark, shadmaria - Freeform, shadow the hedgehog - Freeform, shadria, untold feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 09:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathrynChristineStarcrafter/pseuds/KathrynChristineStarcrafter
Summary: A three-part fic. The first is an official rewrite of my old fic called The Gift. Shadow wishes to surprise Maria with a present for Yule that will hopefully express his feeling without outright admitting them. The second is the sequel set in the future. Shadow and Maria share their first Yule on Mobius together. The third is a bonus, the old fic itself that inspired the two.





	1. Part I: Past

- **DISCLAIMER** -

Sonic the Hedgehog and all related characters/themes  © SEGA and/or Sonic Team.

'The New Age Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog'  © Kathryn Christine Starcrafter/Lumorean Arts.

 

- **THE GIFT (REDUX)** -

Part I: Past

 

Existing in a place of eternal sterility was maddening. However, every so often it wasn ’t so bad. There was only so much one could do to celebrate the holidays within reason, once they did come around. Still, a splash of holly hung here, or a false pine tree propped there, did wonders to lift the spirits of the otherwise imprisoned inhabitants. With these subtle signs, everyone knew that Yule was upon them. As the year drew to a close the gift giving would begin. Too bad this fact caused one of said inhabitants anxiety.

It was traditional to give twelve gifts, one each day till the new year. The first eleven were usually mundane, like homemade food or necessities or clothing. The final gift, given on new year ’s eve, was the most important. It was meant to be the epitome, ending the year with a bang.

Shadow, sadly, did not have any ease to his life. He was an artificial construct made for an undefined purpose. Every day was spent either in training or undergoing testing. Even so, it was interesting to note just how much his life had changed since he took his first real breath. Over the years he had been given his own dorm and even allowed personal time to do whatever he wanted. Such mundane things had been common for everyone else, so otherwise overlooked. But, Shadow was a created being and technically owned by one of the greatest scientific minds of the age. As such, the question of  ‘rights’ had been brought up from time to time and slowly won over.

Interestingly, Maria had been a major cause of these changes. Gerald, ever fond of his ailing granddaughter, would subconsciously take things she commented on to heart. Even if he logically knew such would be detrimental, he still gave in. What ill could be caused by letting his creation have a little freedom? Well …

Over the years, the the hedgehog and girl had began spending more and more time together, what little both of them had. Those moments, sometimes merely minutes at a time, were meaningful and clung on long after the two parted. Each interaction tied tighter and tighter bonds that could not so easily be unknotted. As such, once able, the experiment had begun figuring how he could express his appreciation for the one who so openly showed him unconditional friendship. This had come in the form of gift giving during the holidays and the day of her birth.

Granted, the cause of his anxiety came in the form of not easily being able to give her anything expressive. At first it had just been hand drawn pictures or constructed holograms from sculpting cubes, little things that could be easily come by. As time drew on and his mind began to mature, he sought more meaningful things. However, being restricted to the ARK with no ties to the planet the space station orbited limited his resources significantly. Somehow, he was still able to pull off the impossible. One year it had been a mechanical lily that bloomed in the morning and closed for the night. Another had been an animated astrolabe that projected the night sky viewed from any selected surface on Mobius. Yet another had been a hand mixed perfume made with the help of an uncomfortably friendly scientist, one of the few who showed him kindness and consideration.

The years drew ever onwards and things begun to change. He had not understood, at first, what these changes meant. Instead, he feared them. He should not be feeling this way towards her. This want was bad. Very, very bad. Why was he drawn to her this way? How? He would look at her and his chest would burn horribly. Her voice sung in his mind long after their conversations had ended. Then, when they touched, the heat of her body would ricochet through his like a bolt of lightning. As this mental state grew so did his need to construct for her objects to somehow express this turmoil without somehow eluding to his hodgepodge of emotions.

When the first signs of Yule began to show, fluffs of cotton placed on windows to mimic snow, he finally settled on something. It was small but it ’s worth in heart greatly outweighed its size. How the idea had come to him was a mystery. It may have been a hint from that female scientist. Was there something so tiny that could properly reflect his soul? Apparently. Too bad he wouldn’t make it easy on himself.

The object was a ring. Simple seeming. However, Shadow wasn ’t going to construct one from any old metal found in abundance throughout the ARK. She was worth far more. What he wanted was Blue Metal. No other term had been coined for the substance, as yet. It was found semi-occasionally from chucks of debris in collectors strewn about the colony’s outer hull. Said collectors were used to protect it from being cracked by meteors or other such objects pulled by the planet’s gravity. One man had gotten the idea to check for the existence of extraterrestrial life from some of the stones and instead found Blue Metal. He was the problem.

After this discovery, he laid claim to all the collectors and any substances further found within. This issue wouldn ’t have been so bad if Shadow knew he could simply asked for a small chunk, or preform a favor with it being payment. He would hardly need more than a couple ounces. Still, the man was one of the many who showed outright fear or malice towards the anthrope, forcing him to keep his distance. The only other option would be to secretly enter the collectors himself. Which was exactly what he decided upon.

Neither was this task easy. Blue Metal, before being curred with flame, appeared as nothing more than a lump of coal. The collectors had no source of light whatsoever, leading every rock to look like every other rock. He did not let this deter him. He started his search that night the decision had been made, knowing that actually finding the precious metal, in his case, was slim-to-none. He needed as much time as he could possibly spare.

More than anything, it caused Maria a lot of unwarranted concern. He used any free time he had to search each massive bin for that one inconspicuous hunk. He never told her why he couldn ’t stay and chat, nor why he was no longer getting much sleep at night. This needed to be as much of a surprise as possible, even if the look she gave in parting pained him. So, after every scavenge he skated back to his dorm with a bundle of potentials, suscepting them each to a burner in the hopes that one would grace him with color.

One late night it finally happened. After almost a minute of suspending one out of the nine inky stone he had gathered that session above a white hot blaze, the heated side flushed in brilliant ultramarine. As the hedgehog witnessed the creeping color he couldn ’t help but grin madly, laughing in disbelief before his fatigued muscles gave out and his skull slammed down onto his work counter in blissful torpor.

He found one! Finally! Three weeks and he finally found one! Now he had only four days left before the final day of Yule. Even so, actually making the ring was the easier part. Professor Willoughby, the man who claimed the discovery of Blue Metal, had a miniature smelter installed in his lab. Again, it wasn ’t as if he could ask for use of it. He would have to hack inside and do what he had to do as quickly and stealthily as possible.

When all was said and done, the final piece he needed was a way to give it to her. Some of the more fragile or tiny items delivered to the ARK from Mobius came in small, cardboard boxes packed with cotton. One of these would be perfect and, thankfully, quite easy to come by. He had a small pile in his dorm that he used to keep his personal effects in order. Once they delivered their contents to their respective recipient, said individuals had no other use for them. So, Shadow would find them in compactors or was able to ask for them. Neaira, the scientist who gave him the idea for the ring, often had shipments of cryogenically preserved seeds that came in packages that would be the perfect size. To his luck, she willingly gave him one without question. With that last piece in paw he had everything. Now he needed only to wait.

* * *

 

The morning of, Shadow stood just outside the door to Maria ’s dorm, breathing deep to try and steady his nerves. If he wanted to do this he had to make sure he was the first to visit her. That’s why it was almost seven in the morning. It would give him half -or maybe even a full- hour before someone showed up. Inside his ribcage his heart boomed like a bass drum, lungs constricting painfully. This was the very first time he had been this nervous over something as simple as giving someone a gift. Granted, this someone was the single most important someone in his life, and her gift represented the turmoil churning inside both mind and body.

One last breath and he steeled himself, pressing in her dorm code and stepping inside. The only light came from the distant outline of a window framed in neon blue. There was also a much smaller sphere of gold alighting in one corner of her living room once one got passed the entrance hallway. This came from an inconspicuous nightstand hosting a miniature fir dressed in ruby tassels and emerald and alabaster glass marbles. A few strings of flickering bulbs, the size of one ’s fingernail, constricted its girth in a rainbow of festive hues. At its pinnacle was a diminutive star, clear like a diamond. The plant rooted itself in a plastic pot that had been wrapped in red paper displaying splashes of stylized snowflakes. Beneath the stand itself was already a few packages, whether her own or from others remained to be seen. He placed his own on the table and then passed on by, into her room.

The closer he got the more his chest hurt. As he cautiously made his silent way through the door he attempted to force himself to relax with each steady step. The ventilation system kicked in, startling him, and the space become flooded with the musty smell of artificial heat. Because of her illness, Maria had a tendency to feel cold easier than most, so her dorm was often kept toasty. Shadow certainly didn ’t mind. Compared to his own lifeless space, hers was heavenly.

The teen lay beneath a fluffy bundle of blankets and amber quilt. Despite the downy mass, he could still make out the rhythmical rise and fall of her chest the closer he strayed. She was on her side, facing him, mane partially obscuring her porcelain face like a golden waterfall. He gingerly brought down one paw and brushed his thumb across her summery cheek, down her jawline. Hopefully the action would stir her, this was usually around the time her body naturally woke up. That ’s all he needed was the scare her, inducing an unwanted episode. The hedgehog trailed down to her neck and shoulder, creating a gentle pressure that eventually elicited a groan.

The girl nuzzled into her pillow a bit before eyes, a velvet navy in the darkness, opened a tad. When she noticed the outline of a figure and the hold it had on her, those eyes shot wide with a sharp intake of breath. However, once she realized who the individual haloed in artificial lights was, she immediately calmed.

“Shadow?” her loving voice was hushed with question and sleep.

“Morning, Maria.” He apologetically grinned. “Happy Yule.”

The teen lifted herself on one arm, forcing off the covers with the other. She mimicked his expression, more relieved than anything to see that whatever was going on with him lately had finally ended.

“A little early, don’t you think?” her voice giggled softly.

He took both her petite hands into his and slowly lead her out of the bedroom and back where he had come. As he did so, the anthrope focused on her beaming facade, thrilled beyond compare that she wasn ’t bothered by this intrusion.

“I know, and I’m sorry, but I wanted to give you my gift before anyone else.”

“It better of been worth avoiding me for the past month.”

Even though she made the comment in jest, it still stung. He honestly hoped so, himself. Shadow had her sit on her faux-leather sofa as he wondered back to the tiny tree and picked up the cardboard cube hosting his hard work. With said box in paw, he took a cushion beside her and presented it with a tentative smile.

Maria took it from him, undeterred by its size or covering, and lifted the lid. At first, all she saw in the dim was something fluffy. She picked out the fuzz and paused when an actual object shimmered like a stray night sky. She reached in and retrieved a small, perfectly smooth hoop, holding it up in amazement. It was a ring band meant for one ’s finger. By its size it looked like it might even fit her. That was silly. How would he know what size her fingers were?

“It’s beautiful,” she breathed. “You made this? How?”

“I, kinda, might of did something bad.” He shrugged. What was done, was done, and he had no shame in it. “It’s made from Blue Metal. That’s why I couldn’t spend a lot of time with you. I used it to search the collectors to find some and then used Professor Willoughby’s lab to melt and shape it.”

Maria frowned.  “You could of at least said something. I was worried. I thought something bad happened and you couldn’t tell me.” She would never say that, in the back of her mind, she was afraid a day would come when she would never see him again.

The hedgehog ’s ears dropped a little, sympathizing her pain. “I’m so sorry,” his voice hushed. “I wanted it to be as much of a surprise as possible.” A pause before adding, “I even engraved something inside it.”

Her crystalline irises widened a bit before bringing it closer to examine in the minimal lighting given off by the decorations a short distance to the side. There was a word written inside, simple but elegantly cut. She gently rocked the sky-blue ring to read it fully.

“Forever?” Her chest suddenly burned. “Forever… what…”

Shadow didn ’t know what exactly possessed him at that moment. But, as her sight lifted to catch his, he stood and gingerly reached for the band, able to lift it from her with minimal effort. He then softly grasped her left hand in his and smoothly slipped the cooling loop onto her finger. It fit perfectly.

At this point her heart fluttered like a cage of butterflies, pale cheeks suddenly flushed with color. Why did he do that? Why did she feel like crying? Say something!

“I…” he swallowed dryly. “I’m glad it fits.” He ended with a shy grin, hoping the heat he felt wasn’t showing.

That wasn ’t what he was supposed to say! The colony suddenly felt completely devoid of oxygen as her heart continued to thud even harder. This time she stood, reaching for his paw before it pulled away. Instead, something happened.

She saw him tense up, eyes shot wide and tuned to something unseen. He shuffled back from her as if induced into a panic, quills ramming hard against the far wall of her dorm before straightening like a disciplined soldier. The teen eyed him, confused. He only ever did that when …

As if to reaffirm that thought, a pair of bony arms snuck around her waist and lifted her into a tight hug. Thankfully, the surprise didn ’t send her into a seizure because the individual’s presence had already been given away.

“Happy Yule, Maria! Look whose up early, as usual!”

Her grandfather ’s stiff whiskers brushed her bare neck, causing her to giggle as she tried to playfully removed herself from his hold. The bio-android saw his chance and took it, snaking along the wall farthest from the festive lights to make a silent escape within his namesake.

“Grandpa, stop! You’re tickling me!”

“Ah, that’s good! Means your body’s better today,” Professor Gerald commented. Interesting how some days were so different than others. Maybe, in some way, being here really did inhibit her condition.

When he finally released her, Maria immediately turned to the spot where she had last saw Shadow. Instead, nothing was there. Not even the slightest hint remained of his presence. She swallowed and somehow her chest hurt even worse than before. Why didn ’t he say it?

“What’s wrong, dear?” Her grandfather’s gruff voice brought her back.

“Oh, nothing.” That’s why Shadow woke her up so early. No one could know he was here and what he had given her. It was their secret. “I was just thinking. I didn’t really sleep good so I’ve been up.”

Gerald hummed in thought.  “Well now, maybe we should run some blood tests later today, see if something new is developing.”

“No,” Maria smiled sweetly. “I don’t think so. I know what it is.”

The professor hummed again, curious more than anything.  “No, just in case. Even if it’s the holiday, ill waits for no man. For now, come, let’s open your presents.”

* * *

 

Shadow apparently escaped undetected. He breathed a sigh of relief, turning towards her dorm as the entrance silently sealed itself. From this distance, he only caught a glimpse of darkness and the burly outline of his creator. His scarlet striped quills drooped and he shoved his paws into his pant pockets before walking off. He had done what he planned and nothing slipped. She loved it, he could tell just in the way her eyes lit and the lull in her voice when she said  ‘ _ forever _ _ ’ _ .

He honestly didn ’t know why he wrote that inside. Shadow knew he wanted to put a saying of some kind but what, exactly, he couldn’t ultimately decide. He didn’t want something as straightforwards as ‘friends forever’ or to outrightly admit his feelings. With that ring and single word she could work out her own meaning. Regardless, she loved it and, to him, that was really all that mattered.

Now, he could continue work on his other, much more important, project. She may not have realized it but he did take note of every subtle thing she did. Not in a creepy or perverted way. Rather, in a medical sense to better understand her ailment. She didn ’t immediately faint when he woke her up unexpectedly in her room, nor did she go into a seizure when the Professor snuck up behind her. She even laughed when he unintentionally tickled her. Curious how sometimes her body acted normally and at other times just a needle prick would cause her to stiffen as if in rigor mortis. If his theories were correct, than he may have a key to unlocking a door or two. So, he set himself a goal as he walked. By her birthday he would finish it.

Shadow allowed the thought to illicit a near indecipherable grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a rewrite of an incredibly old fix titled ‘the Gift.’ Essentially, this is an updated version that officially fits in snugly with the time line of NAA.


	2. Part II: Future

- **DISCLAIMER** -

Sonic the Hedgehog and all related characters/themes  © SEGA and/or Sonic Team.

'The New Age Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog'  © Kathryn Christine Starcrafter/Lumorean Arts.

 

- **THE GIFT (REDUX)** -

Part II: Future

 

After what felt like an eternity, every wish they ever had had come true. Not only did they have a home on Mobius, but each other and a little one between them. That fantasy life they always spoke of had become a reality far more wonderful than either of them had hoped. Granted, it had a rough start but, considering everything, it had been worth it.

Earlier in the year, Shadow had been offered a job working at a company named Rimlight Corp. Said company focused on health care and medicine. It was one of the best decisions he ever made. While he was being brought up on the ARK, his vast intellect and concern for his one and only friend had lead him into the medical field in order to study her illness, namely Neuro-Immune Deficiency Syndrome. In doing so, he had kindled a love for biology and the reasoning behind bodily functions. As such, this job turned out to be a god-send.

The founder of the Company, Adiemus Rimlight, had come to their home late one evening. The aging gentleman somehow had been able to track them down, having gained access to some of the ARK ’s studies and discovering that their author happened to be an ‘experiment’ himself. In them there was so much promise, using what had yet been deciphered to help the feeble and ailing. So, once discovering its creator was still living, he decided to find him and offer him the recognition he so rightly deserved.

It wasn ’t a traditional job in the least, which may have been what made it enjoyable. The time period they now lived in allowed anthropes the same liberties as humans. Meaning, despite his fur, his title granted all the same rights it would a human. And, it would seem the individuals he called coworkers were genuine in this as well. The man supposedly hand-picked each member of his company. If that rumor were true, he certainly had a way of weaning through the masses and finding those most amenable.

Shadow spent his mornings at the facility while his evenings were his own with family. It would seem, as time went on, the founder of the company would stop in occasionally for chats. Interestingly enough, he and Shadow became quick friends. They shared a similar mind and, in some more pleasing ways, Rimlight reminded him of the Professor. They were able to speak openly of theories, decide plans of action, and eventually just of every day life.

Even Maria got involved. She, as intelligent as her grandfather, would often times enter their conversations by accident. Her prowess genuinely surprised Rimlight. Shadow, however, loved every second. One of the major things that attracted him to her had been her intellect. After so many interruptions, Rimlight saw only one solution.

As the year road to a close, the company saw its newest employee. Maria had never once in her life thought of working an actual job. All she had ever envisioned of herself was of a homemaker. Now, she shared a similar position to her mate and couldn ’t lie and say she didn’t enjoy it. Those she worked with were wonderful and showed her the same consideration as they did any other. She and he shared shifts in each other’s stead, able to spend time at work and leisure equally. Not only that, but now the family had a decent source of income that resulted in financial security for themselves and their daughter.

* * *

 

It was December fourth and the tiny family had finally begun preparing for the upcoming holiday. Neither had been able to truly participate in Yule when they had been on the ARK. Now, things were finally different. As such, they made sure to make the most out of their first on the surface together. They strung up multicolor lights along the trim of their home, having a laugh when a large swatch of snow came loose from the roof and almost burred them. Inside they set up a tree, draping it in tinsel and glass orbs of blue with silver glitter. Beneath it they began stocking it for the twelve days to come. Eleven of them were meant only to be simple things, like socks or blankets or chocolate. But, on the final day, the gift that remained was meant to be the most heartfelt. Shadow knew exactly what he wanted to get her. More so, he wanted it to be as much of a surprise as possible.

When they had been young on the ARK, there had been a discovery that was simply called Blue Metal. Decades later, said discovery had found a niche on Mobius. The majority of the stone was used in the construction of hovercrafts, due to its high conductivity and light weight. Still, some here and there displayed it for its beauty, constructing figurines and, more importantly, jewelry.

Though such places were rare, rarer still was actually finding a raw hunk and then molding it oneself. Shadow would have preferred to remake her ring by paw, however, given their current living situation and the odds, he found his time was better spent with family and preparing for the days to come. So, he tracked down a jeweler who worked with the unusual material and put in a special order.

When ready, over a week later, he retrieved his gift and used nothing other than a cardboard box, the size of one ’s palm, to display it in. Shadow waited until the night before, when they were preparing for bed, to place his inconspicuous gift beside whatever she had gotten him. In the morning they would leave for the Soleil Manor. Sonic and Elise were throwing their Yule-Tide and everyone, of course, was invited. Shadow and Maria had decided, once all festivities were done, to exchange their own upon their return home.

* * *

 

The little family pulled into the alabaster-dusted drive a little after eight. The night was heavily draped in smoky clouds, sending down brief puffs of snow that blanketed everything in freshly fluffed glitter. Once parked, Maria unbuckled their contently snoozing daughter from her car seat in the back while her mate retrieved all the bounty they had received from the party. Most were house-warming gifts, like electronics, utensils and blankets. More than anything, it had just been nice to see everyone again. As well, though Marie had yet to turn a year, it was good to have her socialize with the other children of the Freedom Fighters. This was, sadly, not an easy task. The group had long since went their separate ways, now that Mobius had suddenly become peaceful and their services unneeded. Even so, they still made time for simple things, like these holiday gatherings, that brought them all together again to catch up on old times.

Said baby had tuckered out an hour earlier, signaling to her parents that it was time to make the arduous journey home. That had been another reason why it was so difficult to plan anything last minute. They, along with most of the others, had settled down in their own little corners that hardly coincided with any of their companions. To gather anywhere, for anything, now, took an exceeding amount of effort that wasn ’t worth much given that each now had their own lives and loved ones to tend to. However, despite the remoteness, neither of the pair would ever willingly part with the foundation they had finally been able to plant.

Once the front door had been broken of it ’s thick coating of ice, the lithe woman backed into it to prop it open for her package-laden other half. He, upon brushing the threshold, shook out his quills of collected snowflakes that had accumulated up the short distance from the car. Maria giggled, amused by the contrast in hues from his ebony pelt, as she closed and locked the entrance into their well loved and homey domain. While he clustered the festively designed bags and boxes beneath the stairwell, she ascended to nestle the content bundle of platinum fur in her crib for the night. Unfortunately, both knew that she would be up bright and early, seeing the time she had tuckered out. Although, given the amount of excitement and stimulation she had all day, they may just get lucky and be able to sleep in a bit.

Shadow could feel the excitement build in the pit of his stomach like a child witnessing their first Yule-Tree. It was finally time for them to exchange gifts. He had no clue what she had gotten him and he, frankly, didn ’t care. All he wanted was to see the look on her face when she saw the bands. That was the only thing he wanted. It was a wonder he had been able to keep everything to himself.

Waiting for his life-mate ’s return, he set about preparing the mood. He built up the fireplace into a content roar, ignited all their decorations so that every nook and cranny gleamed in orbs of red and yellow and green and silver. So much so that this made any other lighting unneeded. He was fussing with the tree garter when the repetitive creaking of someone’s approach downward shifted his attention.

Maria grinned from the bottom of the stairwell, heart swollen at seeing his ebony fur dappled in multicolored spots. They had not gone overboard, by any means. But, the darkness of the evening and the fact that there were no other sources of illumination, made the image burn in her mind as a perfect example of the culmination of everything they had worked so hard for. The sight erupted a deep sense of nostalgia. A memory, decades aged, rose to the surface of him on that early morning when she was a teen still growing on the ARK.

From his end, seeing that angelic form admire him from a distance made all hardships past worth every pill of pain and madness. While that body was not the same as that which he had grown alongside, she was still every bit of the woman he had fallen for over half a century ago. And a woman she was, he realized in that moment. Every inch of her was pristine and proper, almost like a sculpture maliciously carved to mimic that of a goddess.

The thought brought a soft smile as he rose and walked towards her. It remained when he took her spindly hands into his and guided her into the living room.

“Happy Yule, Maria,” he couldn’t help but breath.

She giggled quietly in response, rosy cheeks blazing to life as they crossed the front of the crackling hearth.  “Deja vu, much?”

Shadow shrugged, hoping she had yet to piece together all his planning.  “Maybe.”

He released her after a bit and she wandered to the enchantingly shimmering tree to retrieve the box she had nestled there a few weeks ago. Relief washed over him when she seemed still not to notice the other, much smaller, parcel he had tucked behind a wrinkle in the emerald skirt. She then made her way to the sofa and sat, her mate following behind.

The box she then presented to him was light and wrapped in a simple snowflake pattern on a sky-blue backdrop. The job had been so perfectly done that he almost felt bad in tearing off a strip and folding it away. What was revealed happened to be an inconspicuous container reminiscent of something one would display a suit in, which made him wonder. Upon lifting the cover there was a pause at what he saw. It actually took a moment or two of processing. An overwhelming sense of peace and sorrow washed over him as he lifted the ivory jacket from its folds. A sudden thought that this was all just a dream wiggled its way inside his mind like a blood starved leach.

Memories, once very much dead, rose to the surface. So long ago, back when he began having actual hopes for the future, he idolized Gerald and the other scientists who toiled their lives away around him. They were making the world better, one discovery at a time, healing those in pain and easing once hardships. He tried not to, as all of them made it perfectly clear what he had been created for. Project Shadow was an artificial beast designed to be death incarnate, harbinger of chaos. Still, he maintained a hidden grain of hope, continuing his own studies alongside combat drills and experimentations on the limits his minuscule frame could accept before collapsing.

Maria had always known this secret. He had never wanted to be a killer. Rather, he longed to help those who could not heal. He wanted to be like those scientists, like Gerald, people who were looked upon with reverence for their accomplishments in health, rather than feared through suffering. This lab coat, her gift, said so much. That insignificant secret, that stupid hope had been made real. Shadow had never actually taken much thought into it until this very moment. He was now working, employed, as a scientist. He, the grim reaper, now labored to make life worth living again for so many who had lost their own faith.

The anthrope was brought out of his memories by an insignificant peck of heat on his cheek. Shadow shifted slightly to her, the woman who had given him everything and never wanted any return. She, his mate reborn, held such a small grin yet it spoke verses. Was he crying? It was hard to tell. His eyes certainly felt like they were burning.

“Thank you, so much.” Could she even hear him?

Maria nuzzled into the crook of his neck, the moist warmth of her breath sending shivers down his spine.  “I’m glad you like it. I had Sandra tailor it for you, so it should fit. I hope the font’s okay, though. I told her I didn’t think you’d appreciate cursive.”

She was referring to the nameplate, which he honestly hadn ’t paid as much attention to. Beside his left paw was an outlined box. Inside said box was stitched his name. But, it wasn’t just ‘Shadow.’ Again, a slight prick of disbelief found his fluttering heart. Instead, it read:  _ Prof. Shadow Robotnik _ . By that point it could have been accented by hearts and flowers and he wouldn ’t have cared in the least. Briefly, he wondered what the man he had called Professor would think, seeing what his creation had become. But, it was only in passing. Everything was perfect. Well, not yet…

He returned his gift to its case with care and rose from his seat, annoyed at having to disrupt her perch. Shadow bent beneath the tree and scooped up the cardboard box from its hiding place. Still not letting her see, he made sure to hide it behind his back as he approached with a grin.

Maria responded in turn, wonder highlighting her aquamarine irises.  “You did have something under there?”

“Of course, but I knew if you saw it you’d know exactly what I got you.”

She hummed, facade shifting to genuine curiosity. Instead of sitting back down, he stood at her front, quills blocking the dance of flames at his back and haloing his fur in a rich gold. A subtle parting of her petal-hued lips told him that she was catching on to his game.

“Something tells me you’re doing all of this on purpose.”

Shadow chuckled softly and presented her the box that was in no way special or unique. However, her eyes lit like a pair of swirling galaxies, lungs stopped dead. He was right. That little parcel held no secrets.

“You..?”

When she tentatively reached for it he willingly parted. He watched her intensely as she lifted the top and peered inside. A single silver stream rolled down the curve of that angelic face of hers and she brought up a palm to quickly fuss it away.

Maria was in absolute awe. Though, she should have known this was what he was planning. Everything he had done was in mimicry of the same morning he had presented her her ring, what felt like, ages ago. Inside, to her amazement, there was not one but two, it ’s counterpart almost double the size.

“It took me a while to find a jeweler who actually worked with Blue Metal. I still wish I could of made them myself, instead.” He ending with a soft shrug and grin when she removed the larger of the two.

It ’s ethereal hue almost seemed to glow amongst the peppering of lights surrounding the pair. Maria tilted it and squinted, knowing full well what he must have done. And, she was right. Inside of the larger were the words: ‘Forever Your Light.’ It made her heart weep horribly but in a wonderfully therapeutic way.

She set the box on the cushion at her hip and immediately reached for his left paw, lifting it from his side and removing his glove with little effort -seeing as though he no longer wore those ungodly restraining devices. The woman took a moment, holding it and relishing the warming velvet of his palm. Then, she elegantly slipped the band onto the finger beside the one of which ended the maroon stripe along his arm. Afterwards, she lifted said member and brought it to her lips, sealing it in place with a tender kiss.

This time, it was his turn to be left completely speechless. This must have been how she had felt all those years ago. Even so, there was no question what both of them had held secret and how deeply embedded it now ran between them.

Once her grip receded, Shadow reached down into the box and retrieved the lonely one that remained. Inside of hers were the worlds:  ‘Forever Your Shadow.’ He then preformed the same action on his mate, gingerly taking her left hand and slowly fitting the perfectly smooth ring into its proper place. He ended the action same as she had, irises locked with hers all the while.

Maria launched for him then, arms enveloping his slim hips and silken lips claiming his. Shadow made sure to balance himself foremost, the back of his knees almost buckling over the glass coffee table only a few inches behind. Chaos averted, he then responded in turn, squeezing her as tightly as he dared and moaning against her.

A thought passed briefly at how amusing and horrid it would have been if she had done the same that morning on the ARK. Gerald had made his way inside her dorm, not even a minute after. If he had caught them like this, the hedgehog didn ’t want to image the consequences. So instead, Shadow held her tighter till she squeaked.

Maria pulled away from him but not even by an inch. Instead, she took his jaw between her palms and continued gazing lovingly into his eyes, grinning madly all the while. He responded in turn, desperately hoping this dream had no end, that perfection like this happened in real life. He kissed her again and again till she began giggling like a child loosing a tickle fight. Before she could effectively escape, he repositioned his hold till she lay against his chest. Her arms had wrapped around the quills of his head, continuing to ensure no space remained between their pressed bodies.

Without warning, he turned and began ascending the stairwell to their room. Now, with an official pair of mated bands, it was time to reaffirm their meaning, something they had not done since before Marie had been born almost a year ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marie, the daughter of Shadow and Maria, has an interesting color scheme. When Shadow was originally made, his fur was silver with blue stripes. The colors changed due to the introduction of Doom’s blood. Even so, Shadow’s DNA is still that which Gerald constructed. As such, any child he would father would have his original color scheme passed down, instead of Doom’s artificially induced black and red. Marie is more of a platinum blonde, however, due to her mother’s genes.  
> Mirage was the one who constructed a new body for Maria. She used a Darwin, the same gene-splicing super computer that had birthed her and Shadow, to create a near-exact clone of Maria’s original body. However, Mirage made sure to tweak it just enough so that it would not develop NIDS at any point in its growth. This doesn’t effect her physical appearance whatsoever.  
> In NAA, Shadow doesn’t need his Rings. They’re called Power Suppressors and they do just that. They were used as a way of controlling him, rather than keep him sane or his powers in check so they wouldn’t damage him. Instead, when activated, they would completely inhibit his elemental abilities and increase to about a ton in weight. This would not only make him completely immobile, but would prevent him from using his chaos powers.  
> The final part to this is only the original short simply titled ‘The Gift.’ It was written god-knows how many years ago. It was made pretty much right when I started developing the concept for NAA, before the series even had an official name.  
> I will probably get around to writing their intimate scene but it isn’t planned to be placed up with this, regardless.


	3. The Gift (Original)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is ancient. As such, since it has a complete rewrite, I do not plan on editing this any further than what it is current.

**-DISCLAIMER-**

Sonic the Hedgehog and all related characters/themes  © SEGA and/or Sonic Team.

All other characters/themes  © Kathryn Christine Starcrafter/Lumorean Arts.

 

- **THE GIFT-**

 

I never looked at Christmas the same way again, ever since Maria's death. She used to love that simple holiday, I -being as young as I was back then- never got it. She loved it because it was one of the few holidays where everyone around the world got together and celebrated in peace with one another. Peace, that was all she ever wanted. She was so young, innocent, and pure, she had never given a thought to Man's true impudence and impurity.

On the ARK I remember how she used to decorate a small, fake, pine tree in her room, always on the first of December. She'd place on it miniature, multi-colored orbs strung on strings and glittering with iridescent paint. Long rows of scarlet and emerald ribbon entwined it's prickly branches as a small line of flashing lights glowed dimly through the forestry green. On top of the tree she placed an amber, eight-pointed star. She would always place that star on last. I asked her why once and she smiled shyly at me and simply told me that she was saving the best for last. That star was a gift her mother had given her the day Maria was sent aboard the Ark. I think it was her mother's small way of being with her through her illness, without actually standing beside her.

On Christmas I never really knew what to give her. I always wanted to give her something she would be forever awestruck by. I decided that one gift would be to bring her down to Earth, and show her a true winter-scape. She had always loved to view such images in her picture books, to show her a real one would be the perfect gift for all time. I would sometimes day-dream of doing so, and seeing how happy she would be. But in the meantime, I was forced into finding her a gift upon the ARK that would please her for the hear-and-now, not exactly the easiest of tasks. But somehow, every year I accomplished it. Again, my memory betrays me in generating a list of everything I had somehow acquired for her. Though I do remember what I made her, on the last day.

I had learned about a mineral that lyes in the core of some asteroids. It's similar to sapphire in appearance but, has the molecular structure of fine gold. I had discovered this a few days before Christmas and knew if I wanted to carry out my plan I had to start that night, finding that rare stone was a 1:1000 chance. So every night, once every one had fallen asleep, I would wander down to the Collections Bay -a small, trash-compactor that acted like a vacuum to all foreign matter that came in crashing distance to the ARK- and sift through all of the gatherings of that twenty four hour period, before they were all crushed to dust. I have no idea of the number of rocks I broke open in order to find that one-ounce piece of stone, but I knew I had found it the night before Christmas Eve. I took the small lump of matter to one of the labs that had a Laser Sculptor, and used it to carve the glittering jewel into a ring that would perfectly hug one of her fingers. Instead of making just a band I crafted two small hearts into the crown, and on the inside I wrote simply, 'Forever.' I didn't want to place a specific thought like 'Friends Forever,' or anything like that. I wanted her to decide it's meaning. And with that, I laid in for the night. Tomorrow was Christmas Morn, and I couldn't wait to she her reaction.

That morning I woke up quite early and rushed to Maria's dormitory. I silently typed in her room password and snuck in, I wanted my surprise to be perfect. I plunged in her tree so that the lights glowed brilliantly in the darkness. I placed my gift beneath it, the ring inside a small box, wrapped in red and gold paper. As I ran to her bedroom I caught sight of her sleeping peacefully in her bed, she appeared to be enveloped in a golden light that made her body shimmer dimly. I silently walked up to her and listened a moment to her enchanted breathing and rhythmical heart-beat. It almost felt like it was beaconing me closer, the sound ever singing to my ears like sweet bird-song. I placed a paw to her shoulder and shook her gently, whispering her name to her ear.

"Maria, wake up, it's Christmas."

She stirred, and her watery-blue eyes fluttered open. She smiled as they fixed on me. I released her, and she sat up. Taking a hand to her face to wipe the sand from her eyes, she asked sleepily.

"Shadow, Marry Christmas, why the early wake-up call?"

I smiled and took her hand.

"Come on, I'll show you."

And I led her into her main room. As we arrived I nodded over to the tree and she looked it over, gasping as she noticed my gift. She walked up to the stand and picked up the small package. She turned to me, her golden hair flowing about her perfect face.

"For me?"

I nodded, and she gently unwrapped the small parcel and opened the case. I smiled broader as I witness her eyes widened with another, long gasp. I knew she loved it.

"For me?"

Her voice sounded so heartfelt, I nodded again.

"I hope you like it."

I stood, solid as stone, her arms had immediately flung around my neck and pulled me close. I felt my cheeks heat to boiling point as my heart raced from such unexpected contact.

"Thank you."

She whispered honeyedly to my ear.

"You're Welcome."

I responded gingerly, I didn't expect her to do such a thing. She released me and we both locked eyes for a long couple of seconds. She took out the ring I had made, and examined it.

"Forever?"

I heard her read my message.

"Forever..."

As she spoke for the second time, her face shifted, the words came out so longingly.

"It's beautiful. Where did you get it?"

She looked up at me as she asked that question. I smiled again.

"I made it, actually."

I felt a bit embarrassed as she gave me an estranged look.

"You made it? Just for me? It's amazing, I don't know what to say."

I softly took the object from her and manipulated her left hand with my free paw. My heart beat quickened as I gingerly slipped the ring onto her second-to-last finger. I backed up a bit, releasing her. I was extremely abashed at what I had just done.

"Merry Christmas, Maria."

I didn't know what to say to her, my emotions were running so high that my speech was slurred. I stood there, and she came to me. I felt her cheek brush against mine as she rested her brow on my shoulder. She hugged me tightly, as if for comfort. I responded similarly, closing my eyes and letting the remaining warmth from that brisk touch course through my body.


End file.
